transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: XD
Transformers: XD is an American cartoon animated television series which based on the Transformers franchise. The series airs on Discovery Family two and an half years after Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) finish. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith): The bravest, heroic, adventurous, jolly, wise, benevolent, courage, and honorable leader of the Autobots. * Bumblebee (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): * Elita-One (Voiced by Cindy Robinson): * Windcharger (Voiced by Scott Menville): * Jetfire (Voiced by Troy Baker): * Red Alert (Voiced by ): * Tow-Line (Wrecker Hook in Japan) (Voiced by Lex Lang): Elite Guards * Ultra Magnus (Voiced by ): * Ratchet (Voiced by ): * Rodimus (Voiced by Judd Nelson): * Blurr (Voiced by John Moschitta, Jr.): * Nautica (Voiced by ): * Longarm (Voiced by ): * Strongarm (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): * * * Wreckers * Impactor (Voiced by ): * Springer (Sprung in Japan) (Voiced by ): * * * * * * * * * * Dinobots * Grimlock (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): * Slag (Voiced by Patrick Warburton): * Airraptor (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell): * Scorn (Voiced by Steven Blum): * Slash (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Aerialbots * Silverbolt (Voiced by Patrick Seitz): * Alpha Bravo (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): * Fireflight (Voiced by Dominic Catrambone): * Windblade (Voiced by Kelly Wu): * Bulkhead (Voiced by Clancy Brown): * Aid Raid (Voiced by Corey Feldman): * Superior (Voiced by Nolan North): The combine form of the Aerialbots, Protectobots * Hot Spot (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane): * Rook (Voiced by ): * First Aid (Voiced by ): * Heatrock (Voiced by ): * Blades (Voiced by Rosario Dawson): * Prowl (Voiced by Alan Tudky): * Defensor (Voiced by John DiMaggio): Technobots * Scattershot (Voiced by ): * Lightspeed (Voiced by ): * Cybaxx (Voiced by ): * Afterburner (Voiced by ): * Nosecone (Voiced by ): * Computron (Voiced by ): Buildobots * Wedge (Voiced by ): * Mixmaster (Voiced by ): * Heavy Lord (Voiced by ): * Grapple (Voiced by ): * Hoist (Voiced by ): * Landfile (Voiced by ): Rust Renegades * Pyra Magna (Voiced by ): * Rust Dust (Voiced by ): * Stormclash (Voiced by ): * Skyburst (Voiced by ): * Jumpstream (Voiced by ): * Dustup (Voiced by ): * Victorion (Voiced by ): Maximals * Leobreaker (Liberjack in Japan) (Voiced by Brian Blooms): * Rhinox (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): * Rattrap (Voiced by Rob Paulsen): * Cheetor (Voiced by Drake Bell): * Depth Charge (Voiced by David Solobov): * Airazor (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily): * Armordillo (Voiced by Reid Scott): * Longrack (Voiced by ): Other Autobots * Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron (Voiced by Hugo Weaving): * Shockwave (Voiced by Ron Perlman): * Starscream (Voiced by Mark Hamill): * Soundwave (Voiced by Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. ): ** Ravage (Voiced by Frank Welker): ** Laserbeak (Voiced by John Kassir): ** Rumble (Voiced by ): ** Frenzy (Voiced by ): * Blackout (Voiced by Noah Nelson): * Octane (Voiced by Dave Boat): Insecticons * Shrapnel (Voiced by Steven Blum): * Saberhorn (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): * Venom (Voiced by Troy Baker): * Kickback (Voiced by Liam O'Brien): * Waspinator (Voiced by Tom Kenny): Constructicons * Scrapper (Voiced by ): * Hightower (Voiced by ): * Bonecrusher (Voiced by ): * Quickmix (Voiced by ): * Scavenger (Voiced by ): * Streamhammer (Voiced by ): * Devastator (Voiced by ): Stunticons * Motormaster/Motorbreath (Voiced by ): * * * * * Menasor (Voiced by ): Combaticons * Terrorcons * Hun-Gurrr (Voiced by Mark Rolston): * Rippersnapper (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin): * Cruellock (Voiced by Michael Dorn): * Sinnertwin (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince): * Windrazor (Voiced by Lex Lang): * Abominus (Voiced by ): Seacons * Snaptrap (Turtler in Japan) (Voiced by ): * Sea Champ (Voiced by ): * Tentakill (Scylla in Japan) (Voiced by ): * Nautilator (Lobclaw in Japan) (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince): * Overbite (Voiced by ): * Hammerstrike (Voiced by David Kaye): * Piranacon (King Poseidon in Japan) (Voiced by John DiMaggio): Predacons * Razorclaw (Voiced by Steve Downes): * Headstrong (Voiced by Gray Anthony Williams): * Blackarachnia (Voiced by Cree Summer): * Divebomb (Voiced by ): * Grimwing (Voiced by ): * Tantrum (Voiced by ): * Scorponok (Voiced by Victor Brandt): * Predaking (Voiced by Peter Mensah): Other Decepticons * Toxitron (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith): An failed clone of Optimus Prime created by Shockwave, he is a bit dumb and stupid when he mistaken the Decepticons as the Autobots and the Autobots as the Decepticons. He can springs toxic from his hands and wield a axe, Toxitron was finally killed by Optimus and Megatron when they have formed an unlikely alliance in order to get rid of himself, once and for all, for good. He transforms into a semi-truck. * Humans Main Humans * Other Humans * * Other Transformers * Episodes Season 1 # Category:Fan Fiction